Fifth Flops ( Camren )
by waakeme-upp
Summary: It's 2018 and when the success of Fifth Harmony begins to falter after the comeback of rival girl group Little Mix, Epic and SYCO begin to go to extremes to force them back on top. Most people assume management are hiding Camren, but is that really the case? When does a lie suddenly become the truth? [In the event of deletion, my wattpad account is FifthHype]
1. 1- It All Starts With A Tweet

**Camila's POV**

"Hey Ally, how goes it?" I say to the short blonde popping up on the large iphone 9 screen in front of me,

"Im good Mila, how are you and Austin?"

"We're great, he's visiting family this week so I'm by myself until we start tour prep next week,"

"Next week!, What's the date today, tour starts on the 23rd?" I watched as the usually tan girl's face drained to a pale ivory shade as realisation hit her.

"The 23rd is in just over a week Allycat, we meet up on the 19th though, a week exactly, it's the 12th of June 2018 today"

"Oh my gosh, Mila! I need to pack, get everything ready. I haven't even visited my parents since we left for this break! I thought we had more time!"

We say goodbye and hang up as I giggle to myself. It's a rare sight to see Ally forget what's going on, although from occasion to occasion it does happen, clearly, and it's quite amusing to see the flustered Latina rush around all panicked last minute.

As time went on I emerged from my thoughts to find myself bored. I look to the table top at my right and pick up my laptop and open the macbook, seeing the white apple in the centre of the screen illuminate my previously pitch dark room. Once booted up I open safari and type Tumblr into the search bar.

Username: waakeme_up

Password: **********

I begin mindlessly scrolling through my dash without realising the hours pass by, until I come across some screenshots of a tweet by AwesomenessTV, retweeted by our very own record labels Epic Records and Syco Entertainment.

" _ **Subscribe to see the next episode of Fifth Harmony Takeover and a VERY special announcement by two VERY special 5H members! Don't miss it!**_ "

I find myself baffled as I have no Idea what this supposed announcement could be. I notice the post caption on Tumblr is " _OMG cAMRen iS REaL!?_ " and the number of notes is exceptionally high.

And so with this romantic assumption I decide it best not to investigate anymore on this platform, yet doubtful of the authenticity of the image in front of me - half of the selfies I see on twitter of myself and Lauren, or the other girls, I can't even tell if they're real or manips made by talented, over-enthusiastic fans.

I open a new tab and log into twitter. I search for the official Awesomeness TV account, and low and behold, pinned to the top of the page, the tweet is real.

Im not even that surprised in all honesty that I didn't know about an early Takeover episode that we must obviously be filming in Los Angeles before we head for Texas.

Our management fail to tell us things all of the time, (I may have helped coin the #EpicIsntWorthIt tag, during the Harmonizer Blackout of 2k15 after the Billboard music awards) what does confuse me however, is that none of the girls mentioned any 'very special announcement'. Although we haven't physically seen each other in over two months, we've stayed in contact and regularly talked with one another, be it over video chat, phone call, text, or even just sending the occasional tweet to each other.

My first guess about the announcement was simply that Normani and Ally would be introducing our tour we were about to start, as we hit it off in Texas really soon, and those two are the only Texans (or Texicans, as I thought was the correct term for the first 15 years of my life) in the group. Normani having lived in Houston and Ally being raised in San Antonio.

I close my laptop and place it on the desk near my bedside, before picking up my phone from the docking station it was connected to and wincing at the bright light it was emitting, burning my retinas in the dark. I sigh at the time it was displaying, noticing finally how late it actually is; 2:47 am. I unlock my phone and start a group chat imessage, selecting 4 other numbers from my contact list

 **Group; AllyCat, ManiBear, LernJergi, D-Mac.**

 **You:** What's this announcement, two of you are sharing to the world via youtube, that you failed to mention to me? :(((

 _Sent: 2:49am 13.06.18_

Not expecting a reply just yet I lock my phone and return it to it's charger before fully climbing into bed. I didn't realise how tired I was until now.

It's only the second night Austin has been away, it's so weird sleeping without him by my side. It's physically difficult.

 **Lauren's POV**

Ive been staring at my lapstop screen for hours, watching netflix episodes in between bursts of scrolling endlessly through Twitter and Tumblr, being anti-socially social through the internet, and sitting in my own personal zombified ball of sadness.

My longtime boyfriend of two years, or as I like to call him Mr. Fuckboy Malik recently broke up with me, to reconnect with his ex-fiancée Perrie fucking Edwards.

I catch myself almost falling asleep with my laptop still atop my thighs when I become startled by a familiar buzz under my left butt cheek. I reach under myself to pull my old and battered iPhone 7 out of my back pocket and notice I've been added to a group conversation.

Opening the chat, I see my bandmate and best friend Camila asking about some announcement on youtube.

 **Group; AllyBH, NormaniKH, DinahJH, KCamilaC.**

 **KCamilaC:** What's this announcement, two of you are sharing to the world via youtube, that you failed to mention to me? :(((

 _Sent: 2:49am 13.06.18_

 **You:** What announcement? I've heard nothing either.

 _Sent 2:51am 13.06.18_

I suddenly have a headache.


	2. 2- The Epic Dinahsty

**Dinah's POV**

"I'll see you soon mom, I'll skype you okay?"

"You better, have fun on your tour, I'm sorry I don't get to come sweetie. Two years ago you know I'd be there front and centre but I just cant after the move to New York"

"It's honestly fine, You have a lot of responsibility at home, you cant follow me everywhere, I get it. I still love you,"

I start laughing as my mom dries her eyes, and we say goodbye.

Its June 17th and I'm leaving for LA, the first stop on our 8 month world tour, 16 countries and around 15 stops in each, officially the tour starts in Texas but we have a LAradio event we're playing at first.

Fifth Harmony had a 2 month break, which I've spent every second at home with my (large to say the least) family.

My little sister recently got into an accident with the neighbours kid. They went bowling and the little bastard Charlie decided it would be funny to push her in front of the girls in the lane next to them.

Needless to say a bowling ball thrown into a small girl's leg is gunna cause some panic.

I was so worried when my mom called me to say she was in hospital that I left our last string of shows a week early to be with her,as soon as the words Regina and Hospital escaped my mom's lips in the same sentence, I was thinking fractured skull, mauled by a bear, set on fire, etcetera, etcetera. Luckily it wasn't a fractured skull with brain trauma and 100% memory loss, but it was however a broken femur.

I take so much pride in my family, im the oldest of all of us kids, so naturally I had a huge part in helping raise my siblings and cousins. Heck, even my aunts and uncles and parents needed a little raising.

For christmas 2013, all the little ones turned a small blanket into a cape that said "the epic Dinahsty" covered in lumps of dried hot glue, sequins and paper ducks from my uncle's nature books that he had been complaining about being missing for the last week or two.

When i'm home, if it ain't disney on that tv, I'm watching Duck Dynasty, that shit is BOMB.

Touring is really hard, I miss them so much. We came from so little, so when times got rough all we had was each other, and we were okay with that. Suddenly it wasn't so cold anymore, even though we couldn't afford to pay the heating bills, and we didn't miss the gifts that weren't under the christmas tree.

We didn't need any if that. We would light candles, sing songs and listen to the stories of our great grandparents in Polynesia.

After fiddling with my house keys, taking the key ring with the picture of me and my parents off, and placing it in my handbag to keep with me on my travels, I pick up my last bag and head for the door.

I tie the belt of my coat around my waist and spray my aunt's infamous perfume on my body to remind me of home after I walk out the door, while quickly adjusting the placement of my long blonde and caramel colored hair, and wiping away the lipstick smudge upon my cupids bow. I was just about to leave when my mom calls me back

"Dinah, honey your phone! You left it on charge."

"No it's not it's in my ba- You took it out of my bag didn't you mom" I feel the corner of my mouth slide upwards as I catch my mother out in her efforts to delay my leave

"I'm sorry Dinah honey, I just, I hate to see you leave," her voice cracks and I feel my heart shatter, taking my phone from her hand.

"I know mommy, i'll call you when I get there, everyday, I love you so much"

With that I turn around to get into the sedan, honking at me to hurry up. I shout another quick bye to my cousins leaning out of the windows, from the end of the driveway. Rushing to the car, I climb into the back after putting my suitcase in the trunk.

And we're off to the airport.

I hold the lock button of my phone to switch it on - very surprisingly - for the first time in almost a month, because of all this 'quality family time'. That's when I notice a vast amount of unread messages from a group chat I haven't noticed yet.

 **Group; Hernandick, Whoredei, Chlamydimila, Thotregui**

 **Hernandick:** I dont know anything about this. It must be Dinah and Normani...

 _Sent: 7:18PM 15.06.18_

 **You:** ayy I dont know anything! What's happnin?

 _Sent: 11:02AM 17.06.18_

 **Chlamydimila:** What the hell is going on, and why isnt Normani answering?! Also DJ just scroll up a little.

 _Sent: 11:07AM 17.06.18_

 **Hernandick:** Dont use the H word!

 _Sent: 11:12AM 17.06.18_

 **Chlamydimila:** shush m8

 _Sent: 11:13AM 17.06.18_

 **Hernandick:** i'll pray for you Mila.

 _Sent 11:12AM 17.06.18_

 **You:** She's on her way back from Morocco with the fam. She probably wont get your texts until she gets back to the states tomorrow

 _Sent: 11:13AM 17.06.18_

 **Thotregui:** even if Normani has got news, thats only one of us, and the tweet made it very clear there was two of us involved.

 _Sent 11:15AM 17.06.18_

 **You:** OHMAGAWD you have emerged! Who are you and what have you done with the real Lauren!

 _Sent 11:16AM 17.06.18_

 **Thotregui:** ha ha very funny.

 _Sent 11:16AM 17.06.18_

 **Hernandick:** don't mind DJ, seriously though Lauren, how are you? We've all been really worried.

 _Sent 11:18AM 17.06.18_

 **Thotregui** : Im fine guys, thanks, its just been a little hard and yes i've emerged, but i'm coming back fierce, im sooo ready for this tour guys!

 _Sent: 11:23AM 17.06.18_

 **You:** here here! ;) ima change your name in my phone to fierceregui.

 _Sent 11:24AM 17.06.18_

 **Thotregui:** what is it now?

 _Sent: 11:26AM 17.06.18_

 **You:** ummm...

 _Sent: 11:27AM 17.06.18_

 **Chlamydimila:** you're Thotregui, i've seen her phone :PP although i don't think it's as bad as the STI she named me after...

 _Sent: 11:32AM 17.06.18_

 **Thotregui:** good one Hoesen...

 _Sent: 11:34AM 17.06.18_

 **You:** Well played kidd. Well played. I'll talk soon I'm at the airport. Mwahh adios bitchiatchos

 _Sent: 11:37AM 17.06.18_

Authors Note: Another short one. These first couple will be sort of, although important, filler chapters once they all get to LA by no more than the 4th chapter. The chapters will progressively get much longer.


	3. 3- Ceiling Fans And Fine Dining

**Lauren's POV**

It's the 19th, Fifth Harmony reunion day after our short break from all the madness.

Currently, I'm helping Dinah free her long Tongan hair from the zip of her dress. We all decided it would be best to go out somewhere nice in Los Angeles for fine dining and an actual catch up on each others lives, away from the the group chats or Facetime calls, thank god - not that I was in them much anyway, especially after everyone was racking their brains about this stupid announcement for the takeover episode, because turns out Normani had nothing to do with it either.

Mani was the one to place the reservations at the 5 star gourmet restaurant that is constantly making cameos in Keeping Up With The Kardashians every time they're in LA - so naturally I'm not excited at all. Not that I have anything against the Kardashian family, I'm just dreading the bill that is to follow.

"Are you guys ready yet?" I hear a familiar quirky voice vibrate through the hotel's bathroom door as myself and Dinah exit the small room. The voice was dressed in a small cream belly top and matching skirt that ended midway down her tan thighs. Her stomach-length hair in a dark, long, fish-tail braid cascading down her body and her face flawlessly made up with perfectly blended light brown eyeshadow and a deep red lip stainer to finish. Camila is on top of the king bed, trying with all her might, to reach the string of the ceiling fan.

"Camz, you know there is a switch on the wall for that," I say, giggling at her obliviousness. She freezes in her spot as my words reach her ears.

"Are, you, kidding me!" She jumps down from the bed and examines the walls in search of a switch. As her eyes lock on to the white wall fixture, she flips it into an on position and whips her head to look at the ceiling with hope in her eyes.

The fan begins to rattle an unhealthy sound, but nevertheless, it begins to circulate as Camila finally exhales a breath that seemed to be trapped, "Oh thankgod! I Imagine this is what hell feels like. I'm too hot!"

"Hot damn, call the police and the fire man." we hear Ally eagerly chime, sitting in front of the vanity in the corner of the hotel suite.

"Why didn't you just open the window?" I ask the other Cuban, now at similar eye level as me, rather than three feet above me with a foreseeable broken neck.

"Mila and I both tried that, it wouldn't budge and the balcony doors are locked too." Normani piped in from the bed that Camila was trampling not so long ago.

"Yeah and we couldn't be bothered to go to the front desk to get a key for it." the chocolate-eyed Latina finished.

I simply sigh in amusement at their sheer laziness as Dinah unplugs her curling iron and commands us to leave as _she_ is finally ready. We grab our coats and head for the restaurant.

"How was Morocco, Mani?" Ally asks the girl sitting opposite her in between bites of her chocolate fudge brownie dessert.

"It was amazing, we went to almost every beach on the north coast. Lauren you would fall in love with the sunsets. And the Moroccan boys too." The dark skinned girl laughed at her last comment while Dinah gave her a curious stare down.

"Normani, do elaborate" the poly girl asked in enthusiasm.

"well, there was this one boy called Gaiell-"

"what kind of dude's name is Gale?"

"No not Gale, Guy-ell"

"Gallell?" Dinah repeated as I decided to start a different conversation with Ally and Camila.

"so what about your breaks, how was Texas guys? you were both in San Antonio right, that's where Austin's from right Mila?" Saying Austin's name stirred something in me, I don't know what is was but I felt almost upset, I couldn't even call her Camz. I mustn't quite be over envying other people's relationships after Zayn and I called it quits - or more like after Zayn quit me.

"Yeah, me and Ally weren't that far away from eachother, in fact we met up a couple times. Ally, Troy, Austin and I were together around 2 weeks ago when we went to go see Pitch Perfect 4. Have you seen it yet Lo?"

The truth is that I had been offered to go see that movie with my friends in Miami, and I hadn't gone to see it because of really petty reasons that I didn't care to admit to the others.

It was released about 3 weeks after Zauren was replaced by Zerry, and one direction had made a cameo in the film. I know Zayn hasn't been a member for years now, but to me, it was just too big of a reminder of what we had together.

 _He really broke my heart._

 _He really broke me._

"Not yet, I'll probably just watch it on Putlocker at some point" I answer

"Tut tut, you little criminal" Ally says, feigning shock at me.

"oh hush, everyone streams movies on that site" I retort

"hush? okay, now I am surprised." Camila adds, "The Lauren we know and love would've said, shut the fuck up, every fucker fucking streams fucking movies on that fucking site. Fuck"

"Lauren's mom banned her from swearing in front of the baby, it's like Jesus camp at her parents house remember. Not that Jesus camp is a bad thing," The shorter girl chuckles to herself while the colour drains from my face.

"Clara had the baby?" Camila says in a low tone, not even trying to hide the hurt in her voice and all I can do is nod. "and you told Ally and not me."

 _I'm just really broken._

 **Camila's POV**

I can't believe it. I don't understand it.

"Camila wait please!" Lauren pleads, traipsing after me in the cool, Californian summer evening breeze.

It was around 10 oclock and you could see the sun setting just on the horizon. You could see the hot orange trailing a soft lilac and blue-grey behind it in the cloudless atmosphere.

She always seemed like the sun, not that the earth revolves around Lauren, but she is this unattainable ball of fire that you chase even though you know that if you get too close you'll surely burn, but you do it anyway because it's important to you, the warmth is important; it gives us life.

But this warmth, it just didn't seem so comfortable after tonight.

It's her turn to chase after something now. so I don't wait like she asks, I keep going.

"Camz please, let me fix this, I know I don't deserve it but-"

"No, you know what? You're right, you don't deserve this! I've had enough. I'm suppose to be your best friend and you didn't think to mention that your mom had her baby, your little brother. Not so much as a phone call or a text, or any of the multiple opportunities you had at the hotel? And it's not just this Lauren, even before this break, you've been so distant, you barely talk to me any more." I feel my face flushing and the migraine in my head growing increasingly un-withstandable.

"Camila just please calm down,"

Not even contemplating calming down, I continue-

"You didn't have the time to tell me at any of those moments, What else is there? Are you and Zayn engaged? Pregnant? Any other incredibly important news you didn't think I was important enough to know, yet Ally has the latest scoop? What is that about?!"

I see Lauren's eyes turn from a green sympathetic glow, to a dark grey abyss and I almost think I've won this argument, but then she opens her mouth -

"That is about Ally actually being there for me." Lauren is the one to walk away now, and I'm the one left standing in the street confused.

"Dinah, she actually had the audacity to say that to me 'Ally's actually there for me' oh and like i'm not?!"

After the fight with Lauren, I just felt so drained that I decided it best to go back to the hotel with Ally, Dinah and Normani.

Pacing back and forth on the carpeted floor of Dinah's single suite, I cant help but feel the frustration bubble back up as I explain the events that unfolded to the younger girl.

"okay so what did Lauren say to you exactly?"

"Just like, that apparently I'm not there for her so she talks to Ally now instead of me, after I asked if there was anything else she hasn't told me like if she and Zayn are engaged or something," as soon as those last words left my mouth I saw the neutral expression on Dinah's face falter, "oh my god, they're not actually engaged are they?"

"Mila have you seriously not been paying attention to anything that's happened over the break?"

"Dinah what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Zayn breaking up with Lauren to get back with Perrie Edwards. Camila she told you this, she told all of us this."

My heart felt heavy in my chest. and so did my eyelids. I suddenly felt incredibly drowsy. I screamed at Lauren for not telling me some huge news, when the last important thing she told me, I didn't pay enough attention to, and forgot.

"I'm going to bed."

 **Lauren's POV**

Maybe I would tell her things and stop being so distant when she finds the fucking time for me. She seriously asked if Zayn and I were pregnant, and she's literally stood there complaining that she doesn't know things about me.

She's always busy with Austin or her new BFF Taylor Swift, or shopping with the money from whatever cheque she got from the last solo event she got booked to do.

Camila I'm right here. I've always been right here, and you don't even acknowledge me.

Let's impose an important philosophical question; If I had of told Camila about the birth of my baby brother, would she have even remembered the next day?

Authors Note: I didn't like how I left things with this chapter so I decided to come back and add A LOT to the end. Also I should mention that updates should be weekly - every other week while I balance this really busy school period with my life. But the updates will keep coming.


	4. 4- Back to Business

Camila's POV

Waking up with a headache sucks. It sucks balls. Especially when it's 6am and you have to have a productive day. A productive day with a girl you really pissed off the night before.

Dragging myself out of bed I quickly thank the lord for my proffesion because of the fact that I can attend a business meeting in sweat pants.

I see light seeping out from under the bathroom door and curse myself for leaving the light on last night. Pulling down my pants before I even enter the brightly lit room, to avoid an accident in my favourite pair of yellow jogging bottoms, I'll admit was a mistake as I'm greeted with a wailing Normani on the other side of the door, who had just an eyefull too much for her own liking.

"Camila why?!" I sit down on the toilet as quickley as possible and pull the shower curtain over my legs for cover as I pee infront of the older girl in the room.

"I can't hold it in! Mani what are you doing in my bathroom?" I ask, sincerely curious as to the reasons for this invasion

"The bulb blew in mine next door and the bathroom has the only mirror, and I'm scared of the dark so I came here to brush my teeth and do my make-up, but I didn't wanna wake you, so I used my ninja stealth"

"wow, Normani."

We laugh amd share our goodbyes as she leaves to get dressed in her own room, while I get ready in mine. I throw on some high-waisted white jeans, deciding against the pair of sweats that I slept in, a navy blue belly top with small pizzas all over it, and an oversized Levi's denim jacket, complete with my black, heeled desert shoes.

Ally, Normani and myself climb into one of the two dark Sedan's waiting for us outside of the hotel, while Lauren thankfully gets into the back of the other with Dinah.

I don't plan on avoiding Lauren forever. Just until maybe the end of time.

Once pulled up to the establishment, we vacate the car and thank our driver as we're met by Kurt - Simon's assistant - who directs us into the tall building, passed the front desk and all the way up to the SYCO Music offices of Simon Cowell himself.

The conference room that we pile into could be bigger that the entire bottom floor of my house, and the furniture looks more expensive than it too. It has a large matte-black table stretching down the length of the room, with cusioned black and chrome office chairs neatly aranged around the entire perimeter of the table. A meeting room built for a king; Or Simon Cowell.

"Girls, how good to see you five again. Please, take a seat."

We all give our greetings to him and LA Reid, who followed closely behind, to take their seats at the head of the table.

"Let's get down to business shall we," I think we're all a little too intimidated to reply so we just let him get on with it. "I trust you all enjoyed your short little haitus from the music scene, but now we're here to get back on track. Fifth Harmony World Tour merchandise is being delivered to all of your hotel rooms as we speak. I hope you had fun last night beacause for the next two nights you'll be expected to autograph all of the merch and the headshots that have been left for the LAradio concert in two days, that's the 22nd of June."

Simon glances up at us instead of down at his notes and a genuine smile appears on his face.

"Now girls I think you'll especially enjoy this news, LA would you care to do the honors?"

"A very widley known sensation has expressed an intrest on booking only the tops of pop for an event that is going to be broadcasted live, in 32 countries, on 4 continents,"

"LA if you don't get to the point I may have to terminate the joined ownership rights to Fifth Harmony," Simon adds, noticing us grow pale in anticipation.

"Beyonce want's you girls and three other pop superstars to perform at her televised birthday party, as well as have your names added to the VIP guest list to hang out with the very best of music's legends before and after your set,"

I'm not sure how I'm still consious and I definitley think I've gone deaf from all the screamimg in the room mixed with my own. This could be the best news I've ever been given since we first signed to Epic and SYCO.

"The thing is though girls, Little Mix are also booked to perform, and after their comeback and record deal with Hollywood Records, they're all that the press seem to care about, as well as our target audience. If you're performing on the same stage as them in three months, the way things are going now, you'll be considered a closing act to Little Mix. The viewers will have already forgotten the beginning of your set while you sing your last song"

"I don't see your point, are you just trying to upset us or..?" Dinah asks from the other end of the conference room.

"our point is that we've set up a deal with the rest of your managment team and AwesomenessTV to get you back on top of the charts, the trending lists, and the media's radar. Back on the good side of the fans," Simon interjects.

"Is this what that 'very special announcement is' that Awesomeness tweeted about last week?" I ask, already knowing the answer, and having a pretty good clue now of what the announcement is. My stomach feels as though it's begining to sink and twist in my body as the nerves erupt before LA or Simon can confirm my biggest fears.

"It's nothing personal ladies, it's for the good of our brand, and in everyones best interest, if we tell the media and the fandom in the Takeover episode which will be filmed tomorrow, that the relationship speculation between Miss Camila Cabello, and Miss Lauren Jauregui, is true. And that the former relationships with Austin Mahone and Zayn Malik were merely cover ups for a truth that you girls werent ready to admit to the world. But you're ready now."

What?

No.

"Sorry It's got to come to this girls but the paper work is already being processed, If it was bad being Fifth Unison, It would be a whole lot worse being Fifth Flops."

Lauren's POV

"So... um..," desperatley I search for the right words to soothe these fresh wounds, i'm not sure if she even deserves it after that episode last night, but even contemplating leaving Camila to deal with this alone seems sickingly wrong.

"What do you think about what LA and Simon just threw at us?" I say through my shaky breath, trying extremely hard to avoid looking into Camila's eyes for the awkwardness that we've already been presented.

"I, I don't think I can go through with this," her gaze drifts from staring blankly at the ivory hotel wall infront of her, to the pale magenta rug beneath her feet. Her delicate fingers begin tracing cirlcles on her own thighs out of, nervousness? embarrasment? perhaps both.

"Shit, I don't think I can either, but I'm not sure we can get out of this. The contracts we signed when we became Fifth Harmony had a lot of fineprint. Everything Simon and LA say pretty much goes - atleast when it comes to marketing" I tried to reassure

"Okay Lauren, so what if we signed a stack of ink? I seriously cannot do this, what about Austin?" the anger building inside of her became more evident with each word she spoke.

"How are your parents going to react to thinking we're gay? Because I know exactly how mine will and it doesn't involve hugs and rainbow themed coming out parties."

I felt my own cheeks flush and my temper starting to raise. I knew Camila was annoyed but weren't we all?

Neither of us knew how intense this indusrty would be when we agreed to be in it, and that in itself was something we agreed to; to prepare for high pressure beacuse we simply didn't have a clue what was waiting for us.

None of us were emotionally ready for the journey we were about to embark on, alot of things had to change indefinatley, So why was she taking her frustrations out on me, instead of with me.

"Camila I know this situation isn't ideal, but you can have control over what you wan't to tell people back at home. You can tell your parents the truth. You can tell Austin the truth. He out of anyone should understand, he's in this industry, he's experienced the minipulation."

"Oh yeah, amazing idea Lauren. When we go back home I know exactly what i'll say. 'oh hey mom, dad. I am a lesbian in front of the media and to our millions of fans who we teach to always be honest and to be themselves, as a publicity stunt to attract a bigger following as Little Mix are gaining momentum and threatening our position on this fucked up totem pole of social standing' perfect, oh my go-"

"CAN YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!?" My suppresed outrage seemed to be pooling out of my mouth at this point

"you're acting like this is all on you Camila. I'm obviously a factor in this too! So is Ally, Dinah and Normani! You're allowed to be upset but don't take it out on me, the last thing I need right now is your cockiness! Maybe this whole situation will give you some perspective, teach you that you little princess mila can't always get what she wants. Maybe forcing Camren will force a little air out of your big head!"

loweing my voice now, while staring into her watery brown eyes, both of us on the verge of tears.

"Do you think I like this? You more than anyone knows how much I hate being labeled. I just recently got out of a two year long relaionship with the man that I expected to spend the rest of my life with." I said as my voice cracked, breaking eye contact with the younger singer, now looking at the piles of folded clothing yet to be packed back up into my luggage bags, attempting to halt the hot tears gliding down my cheeks into the crease of my dry lips, tainting my mouth with the bitter taste of salt.

"I didn't know you felt this way" the brown haired beauty whispered as I sunk into the bed releasing a vacant laugh with no amusement behind it.

"This isn't quite what I planned coming back to work would be like"

Camila looked down at me and gave me a sad smile, as she too sunk down onto the bed to rest her head next to mine.

Camila's POV

I was angry at myself for being so self-centred this past year, especially in this last fight. To be completely oblivious as to what my best friend was going through since the break-up. How did I forget? When did I stop asking how she was and what her day like? I've been so consumed in my own life that I seemed to have been ignorant to the fact that other people have lives too.

I knew I was at fault but you couldn't completely blame me for this right?... or could you?

It broke me to hear these things from one of the few most special people in my life. "Lauren?" I say in a voice so gentle, I wasn't sure at first if she heard me, despite our close distance.

She didn't look at me right away, her eyes still fixed to the slow spin of the fan fixed to the ceiling, above the King bed we lay on in Lauren's hotel suite.

"Listen Camz, you don't have to feel sorry for me. I think I've had enough pity from everyone to begin with don't you think?" finally exhaling some form of response, her eyes pointing upward instead of toward me.

"Lauren, please look at me." when my request was ignored I soflty placed my hand to her cheek, to tilt her gaze toward mine, "Hi,"

"Hey" a whisper so bare escaped her lips

"I know this is awfull... all of this," her eyes shift back to the ceiling, so I reach both hands out to cup her cheeks and redirect them back to me. This time I don't let go, and so she places her own fingers atop my hands and strokes them gently with her thumbs

"This is awfull, but the last thing I will ever do is pity you. Lauren you are so strong. So capable. There is nothing in this world that you, miss Jauregui, cannot get through. Not a thing." I wipe away the stray tears from her face with the pads of my thumbs before continuing.

"I am so sorry that I got so absorbed into my own life's dramas that I brushed aside everything you were struggling with." Her glossy emeralds were staring deeply into mine now, I could have taken my hands from her face but there was something about our closeness, our vulnerability in this moment, that made it all the more special.

"Can you forgive me for tha-" before I could even finish the sentence her arms were wrapped tightly aroung my body in a warm embrace. Her face burrowed into the crook of my neck as I felt hot streams of sadness pool onto my skin, while her pain-filled sobs overwhelmed my ears.

I didn't dare say a word. She needed this. I knew that she was finally releasing everything that she had bottled away in the deep corners of her heart and mind.

After what felt like like hours of comfortable silence - although it was most likely around 10 minutes - I felt her gradually crawl away from me on the bed to sit up at the end.

"Camz it hurts. It hurts so much." the words slipping out of the parting of the older latina's lips.

Dry tear trails were left outlining the puffed cheeks of the other girl. I don't think there were any tears left to cry though. What we had now, was pure, raw emotion. Real feeling. This isn't something you could just cry out of your system. This is something you have to articulate - even when the only words you could use to decribe what's going on inside your head, don't exist.

That's why a broken heart hurts so much, and takes so long to heal. You're searching for just the right words to get the pain off of your chest.

"He didn't deserve me. He doesn't deserve my heartache"


	5. 5- An Announcement of Great Anticipation

Ally's POV

This tour hasn't even begun and I'm already mentally exhausted. The 21st of June 2018; The day fifth harmony and it's fandom would change forever.

We clamber up the concrete stairs of LA's Youtube Space, to the hired room for this very significant Takeover Episode.

The room isn't what I envisioned these Spaces would be like at all, although there was the white backdrop which featured in many video's from my favourite Youtubers, the room was incredibly small for what I imagined. There was a large red box on wheels, with the old Youtube logo printed onto the side, filled with dress-up props like wacky sunglasses, feather scarves and strange hats. I could definitely see us laughing and playing around with that stuff like the little family we are...

That is of course if everything was still the way it was two days ago.

The AwesomenessTV crew were adjusting the positioning of their lights and setting up multiple tripods with cameras that looked more expensive than my car. I can't help but wonder why all of this was necessary. What happened to the five girls who all had the same dream? what happened to the music? did people actually care about our work, or was it just the headlines? The latest gossip for people to drool over until someone gets a boob job or has a baby.

I feel a gentle tug on my cardigan sleeve and my gaze follows the arm attached to me to find a very sleep-deprived looking Camila.

"Can you come with us all? It's an impromptu meeting of great urgency in the bathroom." she may not look herself at, but she still sounds as quirky as ever.

The younger Latina leads Normani, Dinah and I into the Unisex washroom down the corridor where we find Lauren is already waiting. Seeing the re-enforced bond between Camila and Lauren, instantly lifts something in me to know that two of the most important people in my life are no longer fighting, especially with this uncomfortable situation we've all been handed on a rusty platter.

"So Camren is definitely happening?" Lauren asked Camila, now sitting on the sink bench.

"The script is memorised." Camila answers, referring to the speech prepared for them full of crap about self love and coming to terms with who really are...

Before Lauren can even acknowledge Camila's reply, I find myself interrupting,

"I don't think you should leave all this credit to AwesomenessTV. I mean it's Camren so of course the views and subscribers are probably going to top anything that's ever been uploaded to Youtube, but don't leave it all to AwesomenessTV."

Lauren directs her attention toward me with a lost expression, and I notice the other three sets of eyes with similar looks. "What do you mean, Ally?"

"I mean, soften the blow a little. Give yourselves all of the attention instead of these scammers like our management team and Awesomeness. It's like product placement, it's always gunna be there, but don't let it stick out like a sore thumb in the middle of _your_ moment, atleast where it's avoidable. I know you guys aren't fans of what's about to happen but if it's going to happen regardless give yourselves the spotlight, instead of the broadcasters, you know"

"So What do you suggest?"

Twitter Username: LaurenJauregui  
Password: ************

"Lauren you ready?"

"yup" The greed eyed Cuban responds, popping the 'P'

Twitter Username: CamilaCabello97  
Password: **************

"How about you Camila?"

"Affirmative."

"Normani, Dinah, You ready to retweet everything?"

"Logged in and notifications on." the Tongan responds, flipping her snapback backwards before placing it back onto her head.

"great, I'm ready too and I'll handle the band account."

LaurenJauregui: CamilaCabello97 Separately,

 _in reply to Lauren Jauregui_  
CamilaCabello97: LaurenJauregui Single.

 _in reply to camEEla cabeYo_  
LaurenJauregui: CamilaCabello97 #throwback

FifthHarmony: RT LaurenJauregui: CamilaCabello97 #throwback

DinahJane97: LaurenJauregui how come Mila is wearing your fave jacket rn but when I go near it I almost get my eyeballs clawed out? whuts with thett?

 _in reply to_ _DinahJane_  
LaurenJauregui: DinahJane because Camz is special obviously.

 _in reply to Lauren Jauregui_  
CamilaCabello97: LaurenJauregui DinahJane97 YAS BOOBOO OBVI

 _in reply to camEEla cabeYo_  
DinahJane97: CamilaCabello97 LaurenJauregui watch it gurl, or else.

 _in reply to_ _DinahJane_  
LaurenJauregui: DinahJane CamilaCabello97 or else what?

 _in reply to Lauren Jauregui_  
DinahJane97: LaurenJauregui CamilaCabello97 I'll expose the actual truth about what happened in the elevator ;)

 _in reply to_ _DinahJane_  
NormaniKordei: DinahJane97 CamilaCabello97 LaurenJauregui I'll help Dinah unless you let me borrow your Stay Weird hoodie!

 _in reply to Normani Kordei_  
AllyBrooke: NormaniKordei DinahJane97 CamilaCabello97 LaurenJauregui oooh I want your new skirt from Urban Outfitters

FifthHarmony: RT UrbanOutfitters: We're honoured to be sponsoring LA pride 2k18! 20% off everything in store. it's an event worth Coming Out for!

"I think our work here is done,"

"uh. not quite Normani, the announcement still has to be actually filmed.." Lauren says with a chuckle.

If we don't get anything positive out of today, Lauren and Camila's spirits have been lifted, atleast for a little while.

Camila's POV

The girls left, leaving Lauren and I to discuss.

"I'm going to lie to my family."

"Camila, you don't have to worry about that, you know you're allowed to tell them we're not actually togeth-"

"No Lauren, I mean I am going to tell my family the truth because telling the truth is worse. They always taught me to be myself and not to change for anyone. They told me never to pretend to be someone else, and if they knew that I was doing exactly that to get more people to like us, to like me, they would be so disappointed."

"Won't they be disappointed about you being gay- i mean about them thinking you're gay."

"Maybe, yeah. But that's something they need to deal with themselves, there's nothing wrong with being who you are so maybe they need to think a little about the advice they always gave me and try to open their minds a little."

"Just know that we'll support your decision and be there for you know matter what happens."

Myself and Lauren exited the small bathroom and followed the corridor back along to meet the other girls.

Although our intended filming space was small - and the chances of us all comfortably fitting diminishing with the two extra bodies in the room - being the curious puppies that they are, they all cramped up together out of shot from the white backdrop, to not mess with the setup for the anticipated episode.

"Mila? ... HEY CHANCHO? earth to Camila!" I hear as I feel a hand sharply make contact with the back of my head. There was Dinah trying to snap me out of my thoughts and back to reality "hey.. Are you okay? I thought you were ready for this mila? I mean, none of us are really _ready_ for this but there's not a lot we can do to stop it. There's nothing actually" the tall Polynesian stated.

"Dinah, I'm ready to do this, I know we can't change anything, but everything's going to be different after today. I'm just a little worried " I tried to hide the cringing fear that felt like it was devouring my insides but Dinah knows me better than that.

"Look at it this way Mila, almost all of our Harmonizers are Camren shippers anyway, and almost all of the Camren shippers don't just want you two to be together, they believe that you already are together. The fandom isn't gunna change as much as you think it's gunna. And yeah the press are gunna be hot on your asses for a while but they'll get bored pretty quickly and move on to another schmo," the caramel haired singer reassured

"I'm gunna ignore the fact you just called me a schmo and hug you right now"

"I called nothing. It's merely an implication." Dinah winks at me and wraps her long arms around my body in a tight embrace.

Lauren's POV

"Oh god oh god oh god" I sighed with nervousness in my voice.

Camila and myself are standing in front of four different camera's at four different angles.

We go over of the process that we were about to endure and what we needed to say and do, nodding at every direction given. Between all of this mess my fingers still werent quite wrapped around what was happening yet.. but that didn't matter now, because my fingers were wrapped around Camila's, and I've made too many commitments to let go of her grasp.

"Okay girls, just relax and stand in your positions. Remember every detail you read on the script and follow through procedures, but of course you can have some creative freedom if you wish." The Awesomeness Team executive reminded us.

I kept hearing LA's voice in my head saying "Remember ladies, that everything depends on this, Everything. Depends. On. _This_."

"Okay, 5...4...3...2...1"


	6. Property

_**A.N - I'm thinking about a name change for this fic, what do you guys think of 'Property' ? Leave a comment or message me your thoughts.**_

 **Lauren's POV**

"Hey guys! This is a pretty different episode than you usually get but Camila and I felt it was necessary to share with you something that we've come to discover recently"

"And 'recently' is definitely a word we wan't to emphasise. We've never lied to you about how we felt or the topic of Camren ever, because it wasn't real. In the beginning at least. Lauren and I are best friends and we've always thought of ourselves as open minded people, so there's no surprise that when we began to realise our feeling we knew it was okay to act upon them."

"So we thought this was the most appropriate way to tell you guys that Camren is officially official and let you guys know a little bit of what happened"

"Lauren is definitely as romantic and poetic as her tumblr suggests," Camila giggled before continuing "when we did eventually realise that what we had may not be just a close friendship but something a little deeper, Lauren is the one who initiated things. We went on a picnic on a quiet little beach in Miami before I wen't away to Texas, she showed me the stars, and we were just really honest with each other about everything"

"Yeah, there were a lot of tears, but we laughed a lot that night too. Myself and Camila both like to keep a large private element when it comes to our relationships, so we won't go into too much detail about that," now it was my turn to giggle, "but we always feel we should be honest with you guys, and if we're in a position where we are able to help people then we will do everything in our power to do just that."

"We wan't to let you know that it's okay to be who you are, and even though its really scary, it gets so much better. You truly do become so much happier in yourself when you find away to accept yourself as you are. Although that's easier said that done, it will definitely be a challenge, but once you're over that mountain, and you're looking back from the peak of everest at the journey you just took, the pride is so overwhelming that you don't feel the pain and fear anymore. It's just a memory." Camila finishes and I envelop her in a hug as I'm directed to,

"So yeah this is a pretty short takeover but we wanted to share the news and spread the love,"

We both say our goodbyes as the other three girls run into shot and we end up in a group hug that turns into a big dog pile on the white floor of the youtube space.

"And that's a wrap guys!"

The head AwesomenessTV crew member gave us a wink, sending a shiver of discomfort shooting down my spine and the small space we were in began to feel increasingly tinier the longer his beady gaze was in our direction.

"Come on guys, let's get back to the hotel. I think we could all use a good GNI tonight, away from the spotlight for a little while, huh." I decided that it was time for us to evacuate the room when the discomfort became too much for me. I sensed it in the others too.

"Im down, we can have it in my suite," Dinah added

"Dinah you have the smallest room out of all of us."

She sent us a smirk before reaching into her purse to retrieve a key card that didn't resemble the ones we were given.

"Either the maid must have left the door open and on the latch, before we got back from the meet and greet in the city, or someone broke in. But there were towels laid out on the floor and a mess in the front of the room from what we could see through the crack of the door. So when even Big Rob was too scared to go in and check if there was a murderer chilling in there with an axe, waiting to decapitate us, we got our butts out of there. The guy at the front desk 'couldn't apologise more for my distress' and upgraded me to a pent house deluxe package with the room service included in my compensation bishesss"

We all stared at the Tongan girl with wide eyes, although half of what she said wen't straight over my head. I caught 'axe murderer', 'towels', 'pent house deluxe', and the steady breathe of the chocolate eyed cuban to the left of me. I'm not sure if Dinah was still talking or not but my head began to gravitate towards _her_ breathing and every sound except the soft inhale, exhale, drowned out to nothingness.

My eyes traced the subtly defined bones of her slim cheeks, the outline of her feminine jaw, to the gentle curvature of her plump lips that I wanted more than anything to-

"What do you say Lauren?"

Shit. What did I miss?

"Sorry, what's this?"

"Uh, movies and pizza at Dinah's..?" Normani clarified, "are you alright Lauren?"

"Yeah totally, just a brain fart. Stressed out I guess" I lied.

"I think we can all appreciate that, this situation is far from simple. Girl's night in sound like actual heaven right now." Ally always seemed to glow with positivity; I endlessly admire her for that.

"sure lets go, but please don't let Lauren anywhere near the netflix controls." Camila added

"What's that suppose to mean Camz?"

"I don't want to be traumatised by your horror movie obsession"

We all laughed at that before we were on our way.

 **Camila's POV**

"Ally hurry up! Oh my god! You'd think for a pent house it would have more than one bathroom" My lack of athletic skills let me down once again, when we got back to Dinah's all of us needed to pee and ofcourse I didn't run fast enough to the bathroom and ended up last in line.

"Camila, let me pee!"

I squeeze my crossed legs a little tighter and pray with everything I have that I don't urinate all over the expensive looking asian carpets lining the floor underneath me. As soon as I hear the flush and the faucet running water, I feel the relief wash over me.  
Although nothing could compare to the euphoria running through my veins as the short Latina popped her head out from the door indicating the bathroom was mine all mine.

"Pizza and popcorn is ready!"  
I heard Normani yell from the kitchen as I washed my hands and began to remove my make-up with the baby wipes I found in the cupboard next to the shower.

The hot salty stream of sadness gliding down my left cheek feels odd in comparison to the cold material cleansing my skin. My life is definitely going to be different as soon as that takeover episode is released. Videographic documentation of the moment my existence wasn't mine to control anymore.

That's the most painful part I think, the realisation of the contractual leverage they have over my every move. They own me. I'm not a person anymore. I'm a product.

I, Karla Camila Cabello Estrabao, am property of EPIC and SYCO, divisions of Sony Entertainment; one of the four largest media conglomerates on planet earth.

I tear my eyes away from the pleading girl with big dreams in the mirror, she didn't know what was she was in for.

"Walz are you coming?"

 _ **A.N - Really short chapter this time guys, I apologise! But something big is in store in the next couple of chapters so keep an eye out for the updates ( THEY WILL BE MORE REGULAR THAN WHAT THEY HAVE BEEN, IM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!)**_


End file.
